I Love My Life
by GateSeeker2
Summary: Sam owes all she has now to Pete. Besides, what if Pete isn’t such a bad guy after all? NOTE: Read it and give this story a chance. You just might like it.


**Title:** "I Love My Life"  
  
**Written:** June 14, 2004  
  
**Copyright:** © 2004  
  
**Author:** "GateSeeker2"  
  
**E-mail:** Click on Author link above   
  
**Status:** Complete  
  
**Sequel/Series:** N/A.  
  
**Summary:** Sam owes all she has now to Pete. Besides, what if Pete isn't such a bad guy after all? NOTE: Read it and give this story a chance.   
  
**Season:** Future   
  
**Classification:** Episode Continuation  
  
**Spoilers:** In the Line of Duty, Chain of Reaction, Grace, Death Knell, Chimera, Lost City II, Affinity (season 8) perhaps  
  
**Category:** General/Romance  
  
**Characters:** Sam Carter and her POV mainly  
  
**Pairing:** Sam/?  
  
**Rating:** PG-13  
  
**Legend:   
**Ellipses (...) - indicates a pausing or a hesitation in a person's speech as well as indicating unfinished sentences.  
Words in ALL CAPITALS indicate words that a person is attempting to emphasize  
  
**Warnings:** None.  
  
**File Size:** 77 KB as a Microsoft Word Document  
  
**Archive:** Reproducing or posting on other sites is not permitted.   
  
**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead is coincidental and not intended by the author. I do not make any money off of these stories - no matter how much I might want to.   
  
**Other Stories:** If you like this story, check out my others posted to this website: "Worth It," "Biggest Decision," and "Waiting for the Dawn." Let me know what you think. Thanks, and enjoy!

**"I Love My Life"**  
  
It was late Thursday evening around 2300 hours, and Sam was still working in her lab at the SGC. However, she was almost finished with her latest experiment. She had originally decided to stay overnight here in her quarters on base thinking that her experiment was going to require more of her time to run, but now she realized that she went about as far as she could without Dr. Felger's assistance. Besides, all she wanted to do now was to go home. The experiment could wait until tomorrow afternoon. The General didn't need the results until sometime early next week. She figured that she could wrap up what she was doing here and could be home by 1:00am so that she could slip quietly into her bed and the awaiting arms of her husband.   
  
As she waited for the last data to be feed into the computer, Sam giggled to herself thinking about how her life had changed; it had changed so much in the last few years. Years ago she would spend days on end working in her lab and staying on base while working on some experiment or alien device. But now, she couldn't wait to rush home.   
  
The year was now 2010 and she had everything that she could ever have imagined. She had an incredible job that she loved. She was a Lieutenant Colonel, possibly to be promoted to full Colonel soon, in the United States Air Force. She was married to the man of her dreams. And, she had four beautiful children. It was truly a dream come true, and she owed it all to one man – Pete Shanahan.  
  
Sam sat down on her stool while backing up her data on her computer and remembered how she had started dating Pete. He came into her life around the Fall of 2003 when she was ready to try and "move on" and have a normal existence outside of the SGC. Early on in their dating relationship, Pete had begun to talk about their possible future together. As their dating progressed, she realized three things: #1 she wanted to continue working at the SGC, face it they needed her skill and knowledge, and this way should could always be in close proximity to her father and the Tok'Ra, #2 she also wanted to love and be loved by someone special, and #3 she wanted the chance to have a family.   
  
Pete was persistent during their courtship, but he also understood her. He helped her to see how life was more than just fighting this alien enemy. She remembered one night several weeks after they had managed to rescue/revive then Colonel O'Neill from his frozen stasis how Pete told her, "Sam, what good is it fighting this horrible enemy in order to preserve our way of life on Earth, if you deny yourself to have the life you deserve? The life you want? Won't they have already won?" Pete's words hit Sam hard but awakened in her the desire to finally pursue what she had wanted for so long.  
  
Having a blatantly obvious way of stating the simple, he was so good for her, despite what others initially told her. Daniel foremost was the biggest obstacle. He constantly told Sam about how he didn't trust Pete. Teal'C only called him Mr. Shanahan and never seemed to want to be around him. The Colonel never once protested or said anything contrary to her dating him even though she knew that her actions had some how betrayed what they once shared, or rather had hoped to share. However, Sam did love Pete and tried her best to make a life with him.   
  
She loved spending time with Pete, he tried so hard to make her laugh, to make her feel special. She loved to watch Pete smile; it was infectious. And his dark brown eyes were warm and loving. No, he and he alone had brought about the biggest turning point in Sam's life, and without Pete Shanahan, Sam Carter wouldn't ever have had the life that she so now treasured.   
  
Pete had been both excited and surprised by Sam's decisions after he had proposed to her, but he was glad that she had finally decided to allow herself a chance to be happy. After much heartfelt discussion about what she wanted, he finally supported her.   
  
She remembered how hard it was when she decided to confront the newly appointed Brigadier General O'Neill and explain how she no longer desired to be in command of SG1. He was livid. This was definitely not something that he had expected her to do. He accused her of leaving SG1 only to please Pete, and in some ways, he was correct. Although commanding a combat field team was great and she was good at it, the new duties that accompanied command left little time for her to conduct experiments and do research in her lab. Plus, informing the General of her desire to pursue marriage and possibly have children was awkward, but she had never been so glad once she had. She tried hard to explain to him that this change was what she wanted. Sam clarified how although she was not fearful to go off world she would be continually placing her life in danger which was not fair to her future husband and possible future children. Even though there would always be threats from alien enemies, the immediate Goa'uld threat was over, and she had served her time on the front lines. Now, she wanted more. She deserved more.  
  
So, after much arguing, complaining, discussing, and rearranging, SG1 was disbanded until further notice. Daniel would head the Linguistics and Archeology Departments and only go out as needed while spending more time in his lab. He had started seeing Dr. Sarah Gardner regularly after Osiris had been removed, and she feared for his safety while gate traveling. Teal'C, when on Earth, would assist Daniel and SG3, as well as other teams, with various missions and training new recruits. Sam, however, became a permanent lab rat assigned directly under the then newly appointed Lieutenant General George Hammond and the recently formed Home World Security that was based at the Pentagon. She was in charge of all SGC scientists and oversaw all projects sent to Area 51 as well as oversaw all scientific exchanges with off world alien allies. There were still the odd off world mission with a science team that she would oversee and lead when necessary, and although there was always a chance of danger, the risk associated with her missions was extremely minimal. Yet, General O'Neill seemed to always make sure that Teal'C was available to go with her just in case. After Sam's wedding though, gate travel for her became less and less, especially during her pregnancy.   
  
Sam remembered the conversation that she had with her husband just after getting married about the desire to not put off pursuing having a family. It was hard to talk about her experiences with Jolinar and the potential possibility of being infertile because of the protein marker that Jolinar had left behind. However, it was determined by the medical staff after much testing that she would possibly be able to conceive with concerted efforts. So, the decision was made to use fertility drugs to enhance her chances of conception. Plus by the time she married she was already thirty-nine years old and didn't want wait one day longer than necessary. Then once she conceived, other drugs were used to help sustain the fetus until the day of the delivery.   
  
Sam would never forget the look on her husband's face when they found out that they were going to have four kids! He must have had the same goofy smile plastered on his face for nearly a week. It was definitely a miracle. They were having quadruplets. Pete had always joked how if he had a son he would name him Repeat, "You know, then we could be Pete and Repeat." For some reason unbeknownst to Sam, he thought that was the funniest joke. But needless to say, Sam's son was not named Repeat – none of her sons were. However, all of their middle names had some variation of their father's name.   
  
Almost a year and a half after Sam was married, she gave birth to three sons and one daughter: Jacob, Patrick, Michael, and Rebecca. They were her new passion. Only rarely did Sam stay this late at her lab now days, and even more rarely did she stay overnight at the base. Every night, Sam would long for the hassle and hurried routine of getting the kids ready for bed with baths and teeth brushing only to then have them all snuggled together in the queen sized bed to hear their father's evening bedtime story before being herded off to their own little beds. They were turning five years old soon. She glanced at her nearby calendar, "Two weeks this coming Saturday." She still had to finish planning some birthday party items. It was amazing to her how quickly the time past.   
  
Sticking a few papers in some file folders, she glanced at her watch; it was 2330. She moved the files to the other side of her computer and noticed the family portrait that she kept on her desk. Picking it up, she looked loving at her four children. The boys were not identical, but they were each the spitting image of their father with all the boys having dark piercing eyes. However, they each had some of their mother showing through too with their dusty blonde/brown hair. The girl though was a mirror copy of her mother with bright blond curls and deep blue eyes.   
  
Finally, Sam had finished all that she was willing and able to do tonight and shut down all of her necessary equipment. It was right at 2400 hours when she closed up her lab, dropped a note off on General O'Neill's desk, signed out of the base, and made her way home. She loved the feeling of going home. She had someone and something to go home to now days. No longer was she alone or afraid of living her dream.   
  
So many times Pete's words, from their early days of dating, would make themselves known to her. For instance, the morning after having just been intimate with Pete, he said, "How can we have a future together if you won't share you're life with me Sam?"   
  
At the time she resented it because she thought he was being too clinging and forcing their relationship too fast. Now though, her future was so wrapped up in her husband and children that she knew Pete's words were true. She had a life that she cherished and would protect with her very life blood. She now shared everything with her husband: hopes, fears, dreams, soccer practices, gymnastic classes, swim lessons, birthday parties, etc. She shared her life with the one man who showed her how to love from the deepest part of her being and to truly take a chance on what mattered in life.   
  
Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter owed her life, this very life that she thought she might never have, to Peter James Shanahan. "Thank you Pete," she said as she pulled her mini-van into the driveway and couldn't help but smile as she noticed the few toys and bicycles that were scattered across the front lawn that hadn't evidently gotten picked up earlier this evening. "When are those kids ever going to learn?" She said to herself half serious. She would have to have a talk with her husband, and the live in nanny, about the children and their responsibilities.   
  
Pausing in front of the van, she realized that this home was what that hallucinatory vision of her father all those years ago on the Prometheus was trying to achieve. This life was something for which she had always longed. Something vital that had been missing from her life - the ability to belong to something more – was now obtainable to her. Her life had meaning and balance. She had a career and a family. Sure there might be painful moments from time to time, but she was happy. And she knew now that she would do it all again to arrive exactly here at this moment. No longer was she denying herself her heart's desire. Her ambition now was no longer merely trying to reach for the stars, but her ambition was to continue living amongst the stars. Her family was the stars.   
  
In the early days of her Air Force career, the SGC had quickly given her a sense of belonging. She felt whole and complete when working there. And, SG1 was definitely a family unit for her. Each member brought special personality traits to it, and everyone knew that they could depend on the other members of SG1 with their very lives. She loved each member – Teal'C, Daniel, Jonas, and Jack. They were very much her family. The guys were now uncles to her children. Janet and Cassie were also part of her family. Janet was a confidant, a sister, a mother, and a special friend to Sam and one whom she still missed intensely. Cassie was an adoptive daughter/niece to Sam, and Cassie now doted over the quads like a loving aunt whenever she was home from college. Now retired Lieutenant General George Hammond was like an uncle and almost a second father to her. She loved that man dearly as did her kids. Sam's own father, retied Major General Jacob Carter, had never returned to Earth from the Tok'Ra once he left the infirmary that day after her ordeal with Anubis's super soldier. She had feared for his safety and constantly prayed that one day they would be reunited so that he could see his grandchildren. However, with Jacob gone, George had taken on the role of Grandfather and handled it quite nicely. After all, George already had two granddaughters, Tessa and Kayla; now he simply added four more grandchildren to the mix.   
  
As she opened the front door and entered the hallway, she hung up her jacket and purse before taking off her shoes and making her way quietly down to the kids' rooms.   
  
First, she peeked into Becky's room. It was 12:35am and Becky was fast asleep snoring loudly. It was amazing how deeply this child could sleep. She could easily sleep through an earthquake or the rumble of a Goa'uld mothership landing twenty yards away. It was doubly amazing that this little girl could rival her father in a snoring contest. Sam walked over to her daughter and made sure to tuck her back under her covers because every night this tiny girl managed to kick every bit of cover off. Becky was too hot natured. Or was that hot tempered? Being the only female child, she automatically became a bit bossy and controlling. She would have her brothers doing what she wanted in no time and if they didn't – ooh you didn't want to be near her when she complained. Whether it was complaining, arguing, or whining, this child would never stop talking. Becky definitely wanted to be the center of attention and was definitely her Daddy's little girl. However, she was also constantly questioning everything, "Mommy why is the sky blue? Why do birds fly and not swim? What are we having for lunch? When are we eating lunch? Why do we have to eat lunch? Why do dogs have tails? Daddy, why do girls look different than boys?" Becky was so naturally inquisitive that Sam wondered if she might become a fellow scientist. This girl continuously exhausted her mother. Sam let out a deep sigh, "I love you Becky. Sleep tight baby girl." Sam bent down to kiss the little girl's forehead before heading over to the boys' room.   
  
The three boys all shared a room directly across the hall from Becky. There was a set of bunk beds on one wall and one twin bed on the opposite wall. The boys made sure to take turns on the top bunk. Mike was sleeping on the top bunk tonight, and he was bundled deep into his covers. She watched him for a few moments then kissed his cheek. This child definitely wanted to be like his Uncle Daniel. She laughed at how Mike was already picking up German from Daniel, much to her husband's dismay. Plus, Mike was already reading, and had been reading for some time, whereas the others were only beginning to read, and he would read anything that he could – out loud – he was always reading out loud. Mikey loved books and lately he was reading about dinosaurs. They had spent a Saturday a few weeks back in the mountains with the SGC extended family – hiking, playing, picnicking, etc. Mike and his dad along with Daniel, Sarah and their three year old daughter Laura were busy walking down a fairly unused trail when Daniel pointed out a rock that had a small fossil of a snail like creature embedded in it. Mike was ecstatic. Sam thought it was only a matter of time before Daniel whisked Mikey away to some archeological dig site. "I love you my sweet boy," she whispered in his ear. Sam patted his head gently and kissed his cheek.   
  
Next, she bent down and sat on the edge of PJ's bed, the bottom bunk. She first had to rearrange him on the bed. This boy must have been chasing Goa'uld in his sleep to always end up in the reverse direction on his bed. Sam stared at this boy's features. Although the three boys were almost identical in their physical features, this child reminded her most of her husband. PJ was bold, daring, took action, and had an amazing sense of honor, justice and fair play for one so small. He played hard and gave everything he had; however too often he was way too impulsive. PJ already wanted to follow in the family footsteps though and join the Air Force, much to Sam's brother Mark's hesitations. PJ loved to hear stories about her father, Major General Jacob Carter, especially the ones told by Grandpa George, and PJ said that someday he would fly like the birds too. She had no doubt that he would accomplish his goal. He was always determined, just like his father. She put his stuffed teddy bear under his arm. For all of his five year old male bravado, he was still a tender little boy. She kissed his forehead and said, "Don't ever change my little man. I love you PJ."  
  
Finally she went over to Jake. As she approached his bed, she saw two dark brown eyes just staring back at her watching and waiting quietly in the dark.  
  
"I knew you'd come home tonight Mommy," Jake spoke with an air of assurance albeit quietly so as to not wake his brothers, "I missed you."   
  
"I missed you too sweetheart." Sam whispered and reached down to give him a huge hug to which he also eagerly gave back. His little arms reached as far around her as possible. It was already getting difficult to get a hug from PJ, but with Jake, he would hug her all day. She released Jake from the hug, placed his head back on the pillow and brushed his long floppy hair off of his forehead. Then he quickly rose up and kissed her cheek. "I love you Mommy. I'm glad you're home," he stated enthusiastically. She smiled at his sincerity. This little boy always seemed to sense his mother's needs.  
  
"I'm glad to be home too." She responded. Jake was an extremely quiet child, but with three other loud and rambunctious siblings it was often hard to get a word in edge wise. However, when he spoke he chose his words carefully and spoke for a reason. Sam had always taken a little extra time with Jake. Too many times they would have a little late night one-on-one talk session, just mother and son.   
  
"Did I wake you?" Sam asked  
  
Jake just nodded yes.  
  
"Well," she said as she pulled the bedding up to his chin, "I'll just have to be quieter next time." She gave him a huge smile and touched his little nose with her right index finger.  
  
"No," he said simply.  
  
"No?" She was curious.  
  
"No, I like it when you wake me up." His little voice was barely cutting through the stillness of the night.  
  
"Oh, and why is that?" She wanted to know.  
  
"Because then I can have you all to myself." Jake returned a huge smile of his own.   
  
"You'll always have me Jake." She immediately sent a silent prayer hoping that it would always be so. "Jake, how about in the morning you and I make waffles with pecans for everyone?"   
  
"I'd like that Mommy." His eyelids were getting heavy and he gave a big yawn then closed his eyes. She was so glad that she named him Jacob; it was like having a little bit of her father with her.   
  
Sam gave him a kiss on the forehead and sang in a soft whisper, "You are my lucky star, I saw you from a far. Two lovely eyes at me they were gleaming, beaming. I'm all star struck. You are my lucky charm. I'm lucky in your arms. You've opened heaven's portal here on Earth for this poor mortal. You are my lucky star.1" It wasn't really a lullaby, but she loved to sing it at night especially to Jake. Besides it was from her favorite movie, "Singing in the Rain." She shook her head and thought, 'How could Pete not like that movie?' With one last kiss on his forehead, she whispered, "Love you much Jake." She rose to leave the room. As she almost had the door closed, she barely heard Jake say, "Love you much Mommy."   
  
"Goodnight Jake."   
  
If Becky was Daddy's little girl, Jake was so much her little boy. He was quiet and reflective. Jake was always eager to help her and be near her and would do anything to protect her or his siblings. He was the oldest and thought it was his job to oversee the needs of the other three children. She remembered one day a few weeks ago being called to the school just after the kids started pre-kindergarten. A little boy was teasing and trying to hit Becky while they were playing on the playground. According to the teacher, Jake managed to punch the bigger first grader once squarely in the stomach which knocked the child down. While Jake was acting as body guard, Mike ran to get the teacher and PJ made sure that his sister was alright all the while yelling at the bully to stop picking on his sister. Jake however didn't say anything throughout the entire incidence but merely stared down at the injured child as if daring him to get up. Jake was the fiercest of defenders. No one would hurt his family.   
  
If she didn't know any better, she would have imagined that she had her own little SG1: three boys and a girl. It was easy to point out the little personalities and whom they seemed to favor.   
  
Heading to the kitchen for a bottled water, she couldn't help but feel so content and happy. Sam heard more of Pete's words ringing in her ears, "It's nice to know that people still stay together no matter what, isn't it?" She and her husband were together, no matter what for the rest of their lives. They would endure children's illnesses, and temper tantrums, and petty squabbles and major differences, but they would do it together. Sam was a bit apprehensive about marrying her husband since he had been previously married. At first she wondered if she would measure up and be a capable wife and companion. However, her husband was loving and understanding and patient. Together they made a good pair.   
  
After getting her water and drinking almost half of the small bottle, she continued down the hall to the master bedroom where she thought her husband would be deep in sleep. As she entered, she could see, with the help of the moonlight streaming through the sheer curtains that her husband was already sitting up in bed waiting for her. He must have heard her come in tonight. His forearms were resting on his knees as his legs were bent with his ankles crossed, and he held his right wrist with his left hand. She could see that he was shirtless – which was always a good sign. He wasn't overly muscular, but he was toned, thin, and lean. Plus, she always enjoyed seeing his body.   
  
"Hey," he said with hushed restraint.   
  
"Hey yourself," she responded playfully.  
  
"I thought you were going to stay on base tonight with some big experiment." He stated quietly. She knew that he hated her working so late and so hard. Her husband would never understand why she was so driven with her work, but he had learned some time ago to not question her on it as long as she remembered to take care of herself.   
  
"Yeah, well, I changed my mind," she said matter-of-factly. "Plus, I overestimated the time that I would need, and I did all that could be done until I receive some other data. It'll keep until tomorrow afternoon." She answered as she began to remove her clothes in the dark.   
  
He watched her as she stripped down to her panties and put on an old extra large T-Shirt before walking into the master bathroom to brush her teeth.   
  
"Is that the only reason you came home tonight?" His voice held a glint of insinuation.   
  
She quickly brushed her teeth, used the restroom, and then leaned on the bathroom door frame with her arms folded. Sam waited a moment before speaking since she was simply relishing in looking at her handsome husband, "Nooooooo, that's not the ONLY reason." The mischievousness was clearly evident in her tone. "I also came home because I have a home to come home to." She uncrossed her arms and sauntered over to her husband's side of the bed, "...and...," she sat down on the edge of the bed. "I have a wonderful loving husband whom I love very much and miss when I'm not sleeping in his arms. And...," she drawled out, "...I missed putting my kids to bed tonight, so I wanted to be sure that I was here this morning when they woke up." She began to kiss him deeply on the lips before he broke away.  
  
"Oh, by the way, did you check on Jake?" He asked. She smiled. She knew that he would know that Jake would have heard her come in as well and would expect their usual good night ritual. Plus, although she could see that familiar look of desire in her husband's eyes, he would, although always up for sex, put his desires aside for one reason – his children.   
  
"Yes, I did. He's fine." She smiled a huge grin at him. She loved her husband so much.  
  
"I knew he'd wake up the minute you walked in the door. That kid is so alert." He said proudly.   
  
"Well, I tucked him in bed and we're making WAFFLES in the morning for breakfast." She said "waffles" somewhat seductively as she was beginning to run her hands up his bare arms to his shoulders.  
  
"Waffles hey?" He asked intrigued while repositioning his arms around his wife's waist and enjoying the glow of the moonlight bouncing off her face.   
  
"Yes, with pecans." Her voice teasing and her eyes wide with desire.   
  
"Oh goodie!" He whispered and nibbled on her neck.  
  
After a few moments of kissing and touching, her husband pulled away slightly and inquired, "Sam, are you sure you're going to have time for waffles tomorrow? Tomorrow's Friday not Saturday, don't you have work?"  
  
She sighed and climbed over him to her side of the bed. "I'll be fine. We'll have time." She lay down on her back and reached for her husband.   
  
He leaned over her to kiss her but stopped abruptly and asked surprised, "Really?"   
  
"Yes," she says as she's trailing kisses on his neck to his collar bone. "I decided to leave a note on General O'Neill's desk letting him know that I'll be in tomorrow afternoon around 1300 hours." Then she captured his lips.   
  
He couldn't believe what he had just heard. His wife, workaholic save the world kick alien butt mother of four Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter, was taking the morning off. Breaking off the kiss, "Oh you are, are you?" He said amazed.   
  
"Yes." She continued to kiss his neck trying to coax him into the mood.   
  
"And you think that you can just leave a note for a two star general and he'll let you take off." He was surprised at her boldness.  
  
"Yes." She tried to encourage him with her touches as her fingers were gliding over his back.  
  
"Why?" He was determined to find out what she was thinking.   
  
She knew that it would be awhile before anything more was going to happen. Sam lay back on the pillow and looked deeply into the dark eyes. "Well, I know the General pretty well; after all I have worked with him for almost thirteen years. And, he's always encouraging me to take some time off saying that I work too hard. And, my husband hates it when I work so hard." She said slightly exasperated. "So, I'm taking time off to spend with my kids and enjoy my life." And with that she grinned back at him as if daring him to question her actions.   
  
While laying on his right side and propped up on his right elbow so that he could see her he continued, "OK, but why now? This isn't like you Sam." He was still a bit surprised.   
  
"Because I love my life, and I want to spend time with my family. I'll make waffles with the kids and take them in to school a bit later in the morning before heading in to work. We may even have lunch together too. Besides, life's too short to not make wonderful memories." Sam was sounding so confident and assured as if her taking time off work was the most normal thing in the world for her.  
  
"Well, then maybe I should take the morning off too and have breakfast with you." He said quite happily now grinning seductively and wagging his eyebrows.  
  
"You're more than welcome to make waffles with us." She playfully tried to ignore what it was that he was implying that he wanted for breakfast.   
  
He leaned in for another kiss, but stopped, "But won't the General be a little upset." He was surprised that she was just now springing this on the base commander.  
  
"No, not really, besides I can handle the General." She stated assuredly.  
  
"Oh really?" He sound quite skeptical. "I thought he was a bit of a grumpy tough hard butt soldier?"  
  
"No...," she said extremely seductively, "...actually...it's a soft little butt." And she squeezed her husband's bottom.  
  
"Sam." He cautioned.  
  
"Jack." Her intentions were clear.  
  
"I love you Mrs. O'Neill." He grinned at her and she could immediately see all four of her children in her husband's expression.   
  
"I love you too Jack – now let's make some memories." At work he was recently promoted Major General Jonathan "Jack" Charles O'Neill, but at home he was simply Jack her loving husband and best friend. Her last thoughts before being lost in her husband's love was, 'I really do owe this all to you Pete. If it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't have realized how much I love and need Jack.'  
  
The O'Neill household slept well that night. And in the morning, Jacob Jonathan, Patrick Jack, Michael Charles, and Rebecca Jane O'Neill awoke bright and early and eager to make lots of pecan waffles with their parents. Life was good and definitely worth living.   
  
**THE END**  
  
1"You are My Lucking Star." Originally from Broadway Melody of 1936. Taken from the movie musical DVD Singing in the Rain. (1951) Turner Entertainment Co. an AOL Time Warner Company.   
  
**Author's Notes:** No infringement is intended on Singing in the Rain. I do claim ownership of the original characters in this story: Jacob Jonathan, Patrick Jack, Michael Charles, Rebecca Jane, and Laura Jackson. This is just a little something with a positive twist about Sam's dating experience with Pete. What if.....   
  
I hope you enjoyed reading it. I had to take a little break from my "Waiting for the Dawn" piece. This story is something that came to me one Sunday afternoon. I'm not sure that I was able to keep you guessing about whom Sam's husband was, but maybe you enjoyed it anyway. Please let me know what you thought about it by sending a short review my way. Thanks for reading. Oh, and by the way, everyone should hope to say at some point in their lives, "I love my life." 


End file.
